


so out of my league and unforgettable

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Inspired By Samurai Flamenco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Weird things always seem to happen to Takaya... like meeting his favorite baseball player in the back alley of his shop.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	so out of my league and unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://incorrectoofuriquotes.tumblr.com/post/172693570030/okay-so-mihashi-and-abe-look-similar-to-masayoshi) post

Takaya forced the back entrance of the store open, the lights already dimmed behind him as he lugged the bag of trash from that day into the alley. He was met with a very stuck door, and after multiple twists of the handle and kicking his feet against the bottom it finally opened with a shove from his shoulder.

The alley was dark, lined with metal trashcans and torn open trash bags from the shops next door. The heat was bearable, summer slowly turning into fall and Takaya welcomed it. The trashcan made a sound as he moved it to the side, and when he lifted the lid to drop the bag inside, he stilled.

He had…heard something? Without knowing he held his breath in his chest trying to catch the sound again, and when he didn’t hear anything, he went back to work dropping the trash bag into the can and leaning against the damp brick behind him.

The air was humid, sticking to his skin as the rest of the summer heat dialed down with an incoming storm. He could see the rain clouds forming above him, big and gray shrouding the moon leaving little light—except for the streetlamps—but they were so far away, only a little light traveled into the narrow alley.

He reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes when he heard the sound again. It was louder this time, followed by shuffling and then whoever it was went still and the alley fell into a sort of eerie silence. There was no way he could ignore the sound this time, and Takaya was tempted to search for the person responsible, but really that probably wasn’t the best idea. So turning on his heels and he went to grab the doorknob when he heard the sound again, this time it was loud a mixture of a sob and a cough and Takaya’s heart dropped.

He really couldn’t ignore whoever this was. He could already feel the worry upsetting his stomach, the anxiety pounding against the back of his head, so he turned around and squinted into the darkness around him.

“Hey!” His voice was shaky, unstable as he called out into the darkness, there was shuffling again before it fell into eerie silence once more. He tried again, this time trying to be more forceful, “Who’s there?”

The person hiding in the darkness moved again, seeming to choke on his own saliva as he hoisted himself up into the small bit of light the streetlamps offered. “M-m-me.” His voice broke off into a coughing fit as he shrunk back into the darkness till, he was almost invisible.

Something inside of Takaya stilled, the wall he had put up incase the person was dangerous slowly dropping as he took a step closer to the boy. In the small bit of light that was offered Takaya could make out light blond hair, it had a pink hue to it and so did the boy’s ears as he curled even closer into himself muffling his coughs into the palm of his hands.

“Are you ok—” Takaya stopped, he already knew the answer, so instead he crouched down in front of the boy. “Do you need some help?”

Half of the boy’s face was shielded by his hands, but Takaya could make out light brown eyes and a purple and blue bruise forming beneath his fingertips (or was that a shadow?) He could see the confusion in his eyes, Takaya would be confused too, maybe even a bit nervous, suspicious even? If someone asked them if they needed help in the middle of a dark alley, but then again, the boy in front of him could actually be dangerous and this could all be an act to lure Takaya in. He took a couple steps back without thinking—this caused the boy in front of him to become even smaller.

“I—My stores right back there,” He nodded towards the door behind him, “I can get you an ice pack and some water?”

The boy warily looked up at him, his face was too easy to read and the flicker of fear in his eyes made Takaya feel guilty for no reason other than it was probably _his_ fault he was scared. But he nodded, and that was enough for Takaya to help him stand back up and walk him into his shop. (Not without struggling to open the door first)

* * *

In the dimmed lights of Takaya’s shop, he recognized the boy right away, and he also recognized the nasty bruises lining his cheek and forming against the side of his neck—and probably on other parts of his body too—but underneath the purple and blue bruises and busted lip and bloody nose the boy’s face was unforgettable.

“Y-your—” Takaya’s heart dropped, and it seemed like the other boy’s did too, his face contorting into one of panic as he tried once again to shrink into himself; make himself as small as possible.

“P-p-lease. I—Don’t t-tell anyone.” He gave him a wan look, eyes growing big and watery and now it was Takaya’s turn for his face to contort into one of panic.

Great, he made his favorite baseball player cry.

The boy in front of him was no other than Mihashi Ren, who, in Takaya’s opinion was probably one of the best pitcher’s Japan has seen. In a special interview Takaya had watched—more like studied—he learned the boy broke his strike zone into nine sections. Now that, that was impressive.

“Mihashi,” Takaya stopped, testing the waters and when the boy looked up Takaya started again, “Can I call you…that?”

Mihashi nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but then he stopped his mouth dropping close and the tears flowed past his waterline. Big tears making the bruises on his cheeks and around his eyes even more prominent as Mihashi tried his best to wipe his face dry. Takaya grimaced when he watched Mihashi press roughly against the sensitive skin below his eye, and he took that as an opportunity to hand him a wad of napkins.

Mihashi took them with a stuttered thank you that was just barely audible over the sound of his sniffles, and for a moment Takaya couldn’t believe this was the same person who pitched nine (sometimes ten) innings on the mound.

“I won’t um,” Takaya took a couple steps back, deciding he’d rather not crowd Mihashi’s space. The boy looked up, “I won’t tell anyone.”

Mihashi stopped cry immediately, his lips twisting into a bright smile and for a minute Takaya had the urge to shield his eyes. “R-rea-really!”

Takaya nodded, “But we should probably do something about uh your face first?”

Mihashi stilled at that, and Takaya was once again reminded about how easy the boy was to read. He looked guilty, “I-I. I’m okay…it was just. I was just…just a couple. Punches?”

“Punches?”

Mihashi nodded, “I—”

“What did you do to get punched?”

Takaya tried his best to conceal his surprise, his curiosity. It wasn’t everyday you get to invite your favorite baseball player into your shop, especially not right after they had started a fight. But it was hard to imagine Mihashi starting a fight, not with the stuttering, the refusal to meet eye contact, not to mention his arms looked like Takaya could snap them over his knee.

Mihashi’s face grew to a bright pink, and he fluttered around from his spot kneeling on the ground. He looked everywhere but Takaya, collecting the surroundings of the small breakroom. “I—He was…breaking rules.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Someone was breaking rules?”

Mihashi nodded, “He. Jaywalking and-and-a-and was smoking.”

Takaya nodded along, but his story was kind of hard to follow.

“S-so I wanted-wanted t-to gi-ve him a warnin’ bu-but he…attacked m-me.”

“A warning?”

Mihashi nodded, “Like-like a…su-superhero.”

“Like a superhero?”

Mihashi nodded, “I-I w-wanna…be a s-su-superhero.”

“You wanna be a superhero?”

Mihashi nodded once again, before once again panicking, “P-please d-don’t te-tell anyone. If people. If people know. And. Baseball.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Takaya stopped, that seeming like enough to calm Mihashi down, but just for the sake of it he added, “I promise.”

Mihashi stilled at this, blinking up at Takaya with surprise, but that surprise slowly turned into another bright smile that had Takaya wanting to shield his eyes again.

Now Takaya had met a handful of weird people, but he didn’t expect his favorite baseball player and Japan’s best pitcher to join the handful of weird people he had met. It peaked his curiosity though, he wanted to know more. And he was sure if he just asked Mihashi he would probably tell him…but they should probably do something about his face first. It looked like it hurt and he was sure Mihashi would appreciate an ice pack and some bandages, if he allowed Takaya to get close enough.

“Abe Takaya.”

Mihashi blinked up at him.

“My name’s Abe Takaya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title from [green eyes](https://soundcloud.com/alecwigdahl/green-eyes?ref=clipboard)
> 
> take this mess of a story while i try and not fall into the biggest slump and disappear off the face of the earth. i don't know what it is, but it feels like my writing's just getting worse.


End file.
